


Distracted

by silent_bard



Category: Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Fingering, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Savit needs to check out a rumor, eli is distracting, it's been too long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23990716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silent_bard/pseuds/silent_bard
Summary: Savit decides to dig a little deeper into Thrawn's alleged puppet master, but he justcan'tconcentrate.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 17





	Distracted

Savit leaned back in the chair in his office contemplating his conversation with Governor Haveland and the shadow pulling Thrawn’s strings. The shadow whose existence she insinuated in her usual demanding, imperious tone. He did _not_ like dealing with that woman. She tried to treat him like her personal lapdog instead of the high ranking military officer and Coruscant elite that he was. Still, she had a point.

Perhaps it was time to dig a little deeper into this rumor. Now that Thrawn was in his territory, possibly in his way as well, he needed to know just how much of a threat the Chiss was, especially if governors were concerned enough to join the political rumor mill. He may be a Grand Admiral, but the likes of Haveland rarely bothered with anything they didn't consider a threat or a boon in one way or another.

Savit turned to his computer and pulled up the profile for Eli Vanto. He was greeted with the not quite smiling image of a young man with brown hair and brown eyes. He seemed rather unassuming in his picture and easy to pass over. He glanced at his birth planet. Lysatra in Wild Space. That made him even easier to pass over.

So this was one of the supposed men behind the man. Savit wasn’t as convinced as others that such a man existed. Much less that it could be someone raised at the edge of nowhere with no connections and what appeared to be a nervous disposition judging by his image.

Yet, there was something _appealing_ about that almost confident look in his eyes. Savit would have enjoyed an aide like him. A pout would look good on that face. The expression he would get from a particularly hard bite would look even better, but that was immaterial. He was not planning a clandestine evening. He was investigating a possible threat.

The man could be more talented than his image implied he supposed, though such talent would have likely been hidden if the alien Grand Admiral wished to keep all the accolades for himself. He would need to begin his search with Vanto’s days in the academy, before he met Thrawn. An instructor or two may have noticed some talent or other. Once he had their names and the academy they had taught at, it should be simple to get the information from them.

He settled back in his chair, and attempted to read Vanto’s profile. 

He had just finished re-reading the same line for the fifth time when his eyes again shifted back to that image almost of their own accord. He may not be the man behind Thrawn, but Savit could see why Thrawn had kept him close all those years. He couldn’t help lingering on Vanto’s eyes, his mouth.

Dammit! If he couldn’t focus on anything besides that picture, he would just have to take care of it now. It _had_ been a while he supposed. He decided to let his mind run with the idea of this Wild Space boy as he keyed on a musical piece to suit his mood. 

Savit unbuttoned his tunic and pulled his undershirt free of his waistband. He focused on the warm, brown eyes as he ran a hand up his abdomen, tweaking a nipple. His breath hitched slightly as he pinched hard. He preferred teeth but he could hardly call his subordinates in for this.

He wondered just how strong Vanto's accent was as he ghosted his hand back down. It probably got thicker when he begged. Would he beg to drop between his Admiral’s legs? Savit could tell he liked to please, and begging had always pleased him.

It didn’t take much to imagine the young man on his knees right now, opening his trousers and pulling him out. His own hand doing just that while his mind wandered. Those large, brown eyes pleading for permission as he kept an unmoving hand on Savit’s cock. He would know better than to move without orders if he was Savit’s plaything. Savit nodded imperceptibly to the empty room. 

Would he tease? Would he swallow him down from the very outset? Not stopping until Savit’s cock hit the back of his throat? His hand tightened.

Savit moaned. A little too loudly. He paused, making sure no one would come to check on him. He was in his office, but his aide was generally close at hand to handle whatever demands he made of her.

Nothing. Good. He grabbed the bottle of lube he kept hidden in a small statue on his desk. Savit slicked his cock, letting a little extra drip down over his balls, and began stroking himself. Slowly at first. Just picturing Vanto’s mouth moving along him, lips spit-slick and eyes half-closed in arousal. He moaned again, picking up the pace.

Vanto would be loud, making obscene little noises as he swallowed him down like a good toy. He would pull at the man’s hair, setting the pace. 

He spread his legs wider and moved his other hand down, slicking a finger in the excess lube just before running it along his taint. He reached further, circling his hole before pressing the finger inside, his heart speeding up as he found _that_ spot. In his mind, it was Vanto getting a little brazen. Using a finger without permission.

He bit off a curse as he shifted in his chair.

Ahh… The image left him as he looked again at the profile picture, and began moving his hand faster. He was panting now, feeling the tension building like a crescendo to its inevitable peak. He loved and hated this part, wanting it to last longer and wanting to feel the sheer joy of release at the same time.

He was almost there. 

“Fuck,” he barely breathed as he came with a jerk. He kept stroking himself through it until the last of his come spilled out into his waiting glove.

Savit pulled the glove off, careful not to make a mess, and reached for the wipes hidden away in a drawer, cleaning himself. 

He wondered how many times Thrawn had bent his aide over his own desk. Pushed him to his knees, or pulled him down into bed. To be had or to have him. Savit smiled. With an aide that looked like that, did it matter?

He relaxed back into his chair and closed his eyes for a few minutes. It had been too long since he’d felt like this. The tension of the last few months and his irritation with the direction the Empire was going had been all consuming. He was always watching over his shoulder, worried someone might figure it out. Tarkin or the Emperor or Krennic. He snorted. Krennic’s name could be marked off that list. Thrawn, however, was yet another person to add to it. While not politically astute, the man did have a way of finding information and deciphering tactics. While unimportant before, that could be a problem now.

Could it really have been a human in the background, though? This Eli Vanto or Alfren Cheno or Plor Wiskovis. He had already checked the other names. They were accounted for, and didn't appear to have any contact with Thrawn. 

Vanto, however, was a different story. Savit had checked his name as well, and he could not be accounted for. Or even located, for that matter. But Thrawn was _still_ doing far too well for a man with a secret advisor who’d disappeared suddenly. Were there hidden communications? If Vanto was indeed responsible for Thrawn's success, it would be necessary.

Savit wasn’t sure yet. Certainly, his brief encounter with the Grand Admiral had not been impressive. He didn’t know how to properly treat subordinates, and their conversation was not all that noteworthy. Yet...

Savit sat up straight and once again began pouring over Vanto’s profile, finding it much easier to focus now. He would have to see if the rumors were true one way or another, or if he needed to be more wary of Thrawn’s interference in his operation afterall.


End file.
